Never Again
by godsavetheminority
Summary: R for violence and maybe some rape, not sure yet. Song fic to Nickleback's song 'Never Again' Vegeta's family is human. Vegeta's father is abusing him and his mother. What will he and his mother do about it. *Chapter 5FIVE5!!!*
1. Daddy's Home

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z you crack heads. I don't own the song never again but I do own this fic. J

This is AU and nobody has powers. Vegeta lives with his parents on Earth. Except his father is a abusing bastard. This is a song fic, and my first chapter is 'Never Again' by Nickleback. All my chapters will probably be Nickleback though because almost their entire CD is about domestic violence. Oh yeah, Vegeta is about 13 or 14 and is a very strong,…short…, 7th grader.

Warning: Strong Violence, may be some suggested rape or rape itself. 

Chapter One

Daddy's Home

Vegeta took the bus that day. His leg hurt too much to walk. Damn his father. That BASTARD! The bus stopped at his house and he limped out. Vegeta wobbled up the stairs to his room passing his parent's room on the way. His mother was laying on the bed with her head shoved into the pillows sobbing. It would be no surprise if his father had told her to stay there. He had seen his father do it before, touch her that way. His father did it right in front of him too. It was wrong. Vegeta didn't care if they were married. It was WRONG!!!

He stepped in to his room and dumped his book bag on to the desk chair. He had to work on his report some before his father came home. No doubt his father would be drunk and loud. Vegeta couldn't do any work when his father was like that. The asshole had no respect for life, his wife, or his son. Why would he have any respect for his son's school work. 'Humph, no respect for life is right,' Vegeta thought scornfully. 'He just had to go and do that, didn't he?'

His mom had found out she was pregnant about a year ago, and like an idiot she went and told his father. Why couldn't she have just left him instead. But noooo she had to tell HIM. Vegeta remembered the day very clearly. His father had been totally plastered.

*Flash Back*

"Vegeta! I'm pregnant!" his mother screamed at his father, Vegeta Senior. 

His father had responded, "Oh great! That's just GREAT another damn brat. YOU STUPID BITCH!!! Why couldn't you have been more careful you stupid WENCH!!" His mother had fell on to the floor sobbing. That was before his father grabbed her by the neck and flung her against the wall. He stomped over to her, picked her up, and threw her at the steps. Where she and her abdomen landed painfully on the banister. A few days later she went to the doctors. For some strange reason that the doctors didn't know, the baby had died. Vegeta knew why.

*End Flash Back*

Vegeta heard a car pull into the driveway. 'Shit! I didn't even start on my report yet.' He heard the back door slam and winced. 'Here we go again.' Vegeta got up from his desk chair just as his father bellowed up the stairs.

"Bitch! Get your ass down here right now and make me dinner before I come up there and drag your ass down here."

Vegeta heard his mother try to stifle a chocking sob. Then, he heard his father… dragging something down the steps. Vegeta knew what it was. He too stifled a sob. He didn't want his father to hear him cry because his father didn't believe males should cry. 

"That's for the inferior species to do. Like that bitch," his father had said that once after throwing his mother into the kitchen to fix lunch. Vegeta had cried for her. He got punished for it too.

A voice brought him out of his reverie.

"BRAT!!!! Get your ass down here, NOW!!!!"

Vegeta ran out of the room and down the steps. He wasn't eager to get on his father's bad side. When he reached the bottom step his eyes met the scene of his mother supporting a soon to be black eye. This wasn't unusual. His father started making fists walking over to his mother. Vegeta had to act quick. He ran over to his mother, pulled her into the kitchen, barely missing his father's abusing punch, and started to get cooking supplies out.

**_*He's drunk again_**

**_It's time to fight_**

**_She must have done something wrong tonight_**

**_The living room becomes a boxing ring_**

**_It's time to run when you see him_**

**_Clenching his fists._**

**_She's just a woman._**

**_Never Again*_**

****

****

****

****

Well I decided that I'm going to do a chapter per verse in the song 'Never Again' so a well I would say enjoy but that's just wrong for this fic. I know this chapter was short, but I really think it got my point across. 'Sweet and Short' as they say.

Ja Ne,

God save the minority


	2. Down the Hall

Dido from the last chapter's intro.

Chapter Two

Down the Hall

After dinner and more beer for his father, Vegeta went up to bed. He didn't go to sleep. He was worried. He knew it would start up again. The screaming. After about fifteen minutes he heard his father come up the stairs with a few small thumps behind him. Then it started. The sobbing. The screaming. The yelling. The hurting. Vegeta hurt just thinking about it. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and ran out of his room and down the hall.

She yelled to him to go back to bed through all her sobbing. His father ignored him, but not for long.

"So you wanna join us brat."

"No, Sir."

His father laughed, left his toy on the bed, and stomped over to his son. He grabbed Vegeta by the back of his nightshirt and threw him into a corner.

"Don't even think of closing your eyes brat."

Vegeta sat helplessly in the corner knowing if he tried to leave his father would hurt him and his mother worse. His mother screamed louder as his father crushed her and thrust in. Vegeta closed his eyes right as his father glanced over at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to close your eyes brat. Open them, NOW!!!"

Vegeta did as he was told and opened them again. His father was thrusting into his mother as he bit and sucked her abused breasts. Vegeta let two tears slide down his cheeks as he let out a small sob. His mother screamed louder. It sounded as if she would die at any moment. Vegeta was so scared. He couldn't do anything. The next two hours were all a blur for him. He couldn't remember how he got back to his room but he did, and he went to sleep wishing he had never left his room in the first place.

**_*I hear her scream from down the hall_**

Amazing she can even talk at all 

**_She cries to me…"go back to bed"_******

**_I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands_******

**_She's just a woman…never again*_******

Well that's the second chapter. Hope you didn't think it was too demented.

Peace out,

Ja Ne,

God save the minority


	3. Forced Innocence

Disclaimer: I'm going to give myself a blood transfusion and become a super saiyan, THEN I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND MAKE FUNimation AND Akira Toriyama GIVE ME DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -, But until then, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, sad isn't it.

Anyway,

Never Again

Chapter Three

Forced Innocence

Vegeta sat down on his bed. His mom had allowed him to stay home to day on account of the large bruise going down his face. She knew that if the teachers saw it and said something Vegeta Sr. would kill them both, no hesitation. Vegeta pulled his knees up to his chest, put his arms around his legs, and let his head drop onto his kneecaps. His father would be home soon. He wasn't home after he got off from work, which means he probably went to some bar. He's usually home by 11:30 if that's the case. It was now 11:23. He dreaded the rest of the night that was to come. 

His door opened slowly and hesitantly.  It was his mother. She always acted kind of shy around Vegeta. Vegeta thought that it was probably because he shared the same name as his father and/or he was a man and she wasn't sure of how to talk and be around men anymore. He felt so much sorrow. He couldn't block out the feeling that something terrible and good at the same time was going to happen, but he did think that it had something to do with his mother. Terrible things come in threes is what his mother used to say. That was before Vega, his younger sister, died in the crash, and before his father started beating them. There were two terrible things. His mother had also told him that terrible things cause other terrible things. His sister, a daddy's little girl, died and triggered his father's abusing habits. What would his father trigger?

His mother sat down on the bed and hesitantly put her arm around him. 

"He'll be home soon," Vegeta said slowly and quietly.

Whenever Vegeta talked to his mother they never talked about _him_, ever. Vegeta thought this might be the first and last time. The words: abuse and rape weren't used in his family. Only the words: just dessert. 

Then they heard a car pull into the driveway. The back door slammed shut and then close again. 

"Woman, brat! Get your asses down here!"

Vegeta gave his mother an encouraging look that soon faded into dismay as he heard his father stomp up the stairs. A door slammed down the hall. His father was looking for his mother. There was stomping coming towards his door. The door flew open and his father thundered in grabbing his mother by the shirt.

"Come on brat," he said gruffly.

Vegeta followed quickly not wanting his father to be mad and throw his mother somewhere. His father was already shaking his mother violently saying something he couldn't quite hear in a low, deadly tone. They walked down the steps and into the living room. Vegeta's father threw his mother on to the couch and slapped her on the face harshly.

"Bitch! Next time I tell you not to move you better know I damn well mean it!"

He slapped her again and then knocked her to the ground with the back of his hand. He kicked her in the side too hard for Vegeta's comfort, not that any of this was satisfying his comfort. He heard a snap and crack as his father kicked her again even harder. He couldn't believe his once loving and caring father was doing this. It just couldn't be happening. It couldn't. After ten minutes her face was bruised, a little bit bloody and she was clutching her side. His father picked her up and motioned for Vegeta to follow. They went outside and got into the car. They drove to the hospitable in an uneasy silence. Vegeta and his mother afraid to speak and his father evidently thinking he was too good to speak. When they walked into the doors of the hospital on the E.R. side of the building people's heads turned to stare at the woman who was limping in with the assistance of her son and loving husband. A nurse led his mother away into a back room and Vegeta followed. His father couldn't do anything to him in a public place. 

The R.N. asked his mother insurance questions and she answered obediently. His mother told the nurse she had slipped and fell down the stairs. The looked at her skeptically. Vegeta saw the nurse look into the waiting room a few times while she was bandaging his mother. He had a feeling she knew. 'Please God let her know,' Vegeta prayed, 'please.' She hadn't done anything yet. He hoped she would.

As they left the nurse told Vegeta's parents to go ahead, she wanted to talk to Vegeta.

"Did he hit her, Vegeta?" she asked, the comforting quality of her evident in her voice.

"I can't talk to you. I have to go. He'll get mad if I do," Vegeta said trying to sound as frightened as he could. He thought it was defiantly working. The nurse looked at him concerned. She had seen this family in the E.R. way too many times, and the father was never the one hurt. Maybe he was tough, or maybe not.

**_*Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell_**

It starts to sting as it starts to swell 

**_She looks at you… she wants the truth_**

**_It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands_**

**_Lookin' just as sweet as he can… never again*_**

Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and pleaz review.

Thankz

Ja Ne,

God save the minority


	4. Names Not Deserved

Disclaimer: I'm a bedroom hermit who couldn't get a decent job (unless of course it involves singing.) if I wanted too. So if you sue me I'll tell you to kiss my cute little bootylicious ass. ;-

*friends sweat drop*

anyway…

…

Never Again

Chapter Four

Names Not Deserved

Vegeta walked out to the car slowly hoping his father hadn't gotten mad at him for staying a few minutes. He opened the back door and got in quietly. He could tell his father was angry.

"What did you tell that bitch, Brat!?" His father had turned around yelling. Vegeta shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare.

"N-n-nothing," Vegeta stuttered out.

"Yeah right, Brat. Tell me the truth," his father said whilst raising his fist angrily.

"V-v-vegeta please leave him be," his mother said quietly while laying a delicate hand on her abusing husband's arm.

"Shut up wench!" Vegeta winced as his mother was thrown to the window of the passenger side. He knew it was no use trying to help her. It would only make it worse. Vegeta quickly thought of something to tell his father.

"The nurse wanted to know if I wanted a sticker and a sucker. I said no," Vegeta said quickly. His father grunted and turned back to face the front. Vegeta heard the roar of the engine and felt the jerk of the car as it lurched forward out of the parking spot.

Nurse Suzanne watched as the little woody wagon sputtered out of the parking spot, away from the hospital, and away from her. 'Poor kid.'

One of his father's drunken buddies was down stairs. His name was Nappa and he was a total ass. Vegeta hated Nappa, he always brought at least two six packs with him. Vegeta hated mostly because of the six packs; there was already enough beer in the house without him. Vegeta heard a sudden screech from down stairs. What Vegeta suspected was probably true. His father was letting Nappa take his mother for a 'joy' ride. His mother screamed again. He couldn't take it anymore. His mother just left the hospital with a bruised face and three broken ribs. He stood up and went towards his bedroom door. He had to do something. He had to. He opened the door and walked out, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"What do you-uh-want, Brat," Nappa said loudly over the woman who was whimpering under him.

"STOP!!!!" Vegeta screamed it at the top of his lungs. His father looked at him in surprise. Nappa looked at him like he was crazy. His mother just cried. This was the end for her son she just knew it. Vegeta Sr. stomped over to Vegeta appearing to be amused. Vegeta stood strait not flinching at his father's taller stature. 

"What did you say Brat," his father mused.

"My name is Vegeta," he answered defiantly.

"Yes, I know, so is mine, but you can call me father, sir," his father mused again.

Vegeta glared at him defiant still, to the last he would stand tall. "I will do no such thing, you don't deserve to be called father. You're just a bastard with an alcohol problem," he answered loudly. His mother cried harder. Nappa laughed. His father… lunged at him.

"How dare you, you ungrateful son of a bitch!" his father yelled while punching him three times across his jaw. When he had finished Vegeta spit up blood and took in some air.

"What are you talking about?  You're not a bitch, just a total bastard who wouldn't know his face from a elephant's ass." That was it. His mother knew it was time. Her son was dead meat…

**_*Father's a name you haven't earned yet_**

**_You're just a child with a temper_****__**

**_Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"?_****__**

**_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure*_****__**

Okay sorry about all the short chapters but I had a good reason this time. I'm totally sick as a dog. I feel like there's going to be a reenactment of my lunch soon, and I have a pounding headache and can't hear out of one ear.

and…

Ja Ne

God save the minority


	5. Fed Up

Disclaimer: Fuck off you stupid lawyers. 

Oh, by the way, in the last chapter I said to kiss my cute little bootylicious ass. Well according to my OLDER BROTHER (sicked out) and his friends my best friend and I have ghetto booties. Oh well my ghetto booty sure looks good, or else there wouldn't be so many guys looking at it. I'm so proud of my "ghetto" booty.

anyway…

My friend says I'm a broken record and that I'm cracked. Do you think it's true……. ***crickets chirp*** ***everyone sweat drops***

Never Again 

Chapter Five

Fed Up

"That's it brat you'll wish you hadn't said that!" his father said/yelled. 

"Why? It must be the truest thing since Isaac Newton said, 'Apples fall because of gravity.'"  Sarcasm.  Not a good thing at this point in time.

His father had him on the floor quicker than he could see. Vegeta Sr. hit him once. A slugging right hook to the jaw. Vegeta Jr. just continued on. He got this far, might as well go all the way.

"Or when they said Benedict Arnold was a traitor to his people and **_FA-MI-LY!!_** "

"Wow Vegeta your brat sure did tell you!"  Shut up Nappa!  That was really stupid of you to say you drunken bastard!

"Shut up Nappa! Get your ass out of that woman and come over here. Let's pound some sense into him," he said the last sentence with a low dark voice and musing. Nappa chuckled, left the woman, and went over to father and son.

What happy family time this is.

Kale, Vegeta's mother, was crying. 'My Baby. No please not another one of my babies. _Please,_' she thought sadly 'I can't let him kill my baby!' She got up and stumbled out of the kitchen and into the den roughly. Nappa called after her in between punches.

"Hey where ya going ***punch*** wench?"

"Leave her alone Nappa, ***punch*** we're busy here. Besides she just trying ***punch*** to save her own skin instead of her ***punch*** son's," Vegeta continued beating on his son.

Vegeta sighed, relieved that his mother was getting out of there, even if she was leaving him. This was, after all, his fault.

**~Flash Back~**

I t was dark out. His father could hardly see the road because of the snow.

"Vegeta hit me daddy!"

"Vegeta! She's only four. That's two years difference so don't hit her, and turn off that light back there. I can't see the road as it is. Do you have your seat belt on Vegeta?"

Vegeta quickly buckled his seat. He reached over and unbuckled sister's. He ignored the light.

"Yeah, but she doesn't."

"I did before he undid it. I swear daddy. I did."

"Alright hon-

BOOM 

Two hours later at the hospital

Vegeta sat on one of the beds wrapped in a warm dull brown blanket. He could hear the police talking down the hall pretty clearly.

"Yeah he couldn't see because there was a glare from a light on," said the first.

"Smacked right into the telephone pole," the second said.

A doctor entered the conversation saying, "The little girl that died was the only one without a seat belt, damn shame. Cute little thing."

The two policemen agreed and went on their way.

**~End Flash Back~**

Vegeta Sr. slugged him three more before he let Nappa start back up.

"Come on Vegeta let me in some!"

"There go ahead!"

Nappa was about to lay on the punches, but he had thought of something better.

"Turn over brat."

"W-w-w-w-what?" came the frightened but still strong answer.

"Turn over!"

"Why?"

"Do it brat," good ol' dad.

Vegeta slowly picked himself up on to his elbows and turned over. Nappa hit his back so he was lying completely on the floor. His face was facing his father; his cheek was flat on the floor. His father was grinning. He tried to look back at Nappa to see what he was doing, but he didn't need to see after Nappa reached slowly under him and unbuckled Vegeta's belt and jeans.

She saw him enter her son roughly as he cried for him to stop. She knew she had to do this. She knew it. 

"Get your filthy hands off my son," Kale said it calm but carefully as she aimed the colt at her husband and his "friend".

"Mom," Vegeta's whimpers were quiet, but heard.

"Don't worry honey," she said it soothingly. 

"Come here wench. Give me the gun. Surely you don't want to hurt me," his father almost said like he meant it.

"Fuck you Vegeta. I'll see you in hell."

BOOM 

**__**

**_BOOM_**

***He's drunk again; it's time to fight******

Same old shit, just on a different night 

**She grabs the gun; she's had enough******

**Tonight she'll find out how fucking******

**Tough is this man******

**Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can******

**Never Again******

**Seen it before, but not like this******

**Been there before, but not like this******

**Never before have I ever******

**Seen it this bad******

**She's just a woman******

**Never Again***

Well that's it R&R

Please

God save the minority

Ja Ne


End file.
